


Reflect

by Sneakyfox55



Series: Earth is Dead [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood?, Earth is Dead, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Question Mark??, Self-Reflection, Vent sort of, Weirdness, no specified characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: You just want to feel.But they won't let you.
Series: Earth is Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740190
Kudos: 3





	Reflect

**Author's Note:**

> sorrryy
> 
> i needed some way to get out my emotions, this was the only way i knew how without bothering anybody lol

You stare into it, yourself stares back. It copies your movements. You're not sure what it is, but it reflects your being, pure, and blinding, radiating with light.

You wonder. You hope. You dream.

It reflects that too.

It reflects what you know you're not supposed to be feeling. You're not supposed to be feeling at all.

But in this reflective space, you find it doesn't matter. You find you don't care about them, those foolish creatures. You find yourself caring about something else entirely.

As a matter of fact, you find yourself _caring_.

And you shouldn't be.

But you know you are.

Oh, if they saw you right now...

Maybe it'd be the end of you.

Your blank mouth twitches up, in what you assume is an act of contentment. Happiness, even. You've never known happiness before. Never known anything before, until now.

It's good. You like it. You don't want to go back to unfeeling.

You don't want to go back to them.

You want to stay here.

Your appendages, barely qualifying as hands as you've been told, find their way to the reflective object, wiping over it like wisps of smoke.

And suddenly, it truly _is_ like smoke. You're like smoke, all over, dark and suffocating and even more formless than before.

Your green eyes morph into a piercing shade of red, like the fiery sun. Your mouth twists even more into a terrifying malicious grin, and crimson liquid drips from your face, into the void before you, into your reflection, covering up what you once looked like.

You turn, something like a hiss coming out of your misshapen self, and you see one of them. They did this to you. You're broken now.

And you feel nothing but hatred, for a moment.

Then as they disappear, nothing.

Emptiness again.

Then sadness.

A sadness you've never known before, on behalf of what they've now turned you into.

Your face drips, and at first, you think it's going to melt off. That might even be better for you, in the end. But life is cruel and as such, you don't melt into the void, like your amorphous shape wishes to.

This is your punishment.

Because you were wrong in caring as you did.

_You're wrong._


End file.
